topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Yasei no Last Boss ga Arawareta
Summary It was in the year 2800 of the Midgard calendar. Back then, there was a Overlord who once reigned supreme and had reached the very brink of subduing the world. Her name was Ruphas Mafahl, a great woman dreaded as the Black-Winged Overlord. She was too strong, too fast, and too beautiful… However, she was defeated by Heroes who opposed her ferocity, and her ambition was brought to an end. ――or so went the story of our protagonist’s in-game character, whose body he now possesses for some reason in a world 200 years after Ruphas’ downfall. Follow our protagonist as he becomes unnecessarily feared by his surroundings and unnecessarily worshiped by his former subordinates as he―or now she―cheerfully travels around this fantasy world. Terminology Black Arts & Heaven Arts These two are basically similar. Black Arts (Also called Magic) was usually an offensive ability. Heaven Arts was similar but also different to Magic, it has a nature to repelling magic, and mostly light attributes. They have no other specification more than this. Leveling System How strong the entity is divided by Level. For comparison, Level 10 being could become a questionably strongest creature on Earth. The limit for Level set by the Goddess of Creation in the world of Midgard is 1000 (However there's a few entity who managed to pass through Level 1000. Even though, Level 1000 itself should be an unreachable domain, except for 3 Conditions; 1. By nature. Creatures that are considered absolute power from birth, ' '''2. Correction of the Goddess. These are the creatures that throughout their life have come to the Goddess, and ' '''3. The Golden Apple. These are those who have touched the forbidden fruit and reached level 1000, ignoring the script of the Goddess. Cosmology In mortal perspective, the world of Yasei no Last Boss is only divided between Earth's Universe & Midgard's Universe. The full cosmology behind this is much more complex, Here is also the detail about full cosmology Power of the Verse The verse is quite powerful. Level 1000 beings could make the entire planet surface into a desert in one strike, their perspective to the world is no different than the world where time is stopped, time is infinitely compressed from their point of view as they seriously moved. A battle between Level 1000 beings could make a great earthquake to the whole Earth just from the shockwave of their strikes. There's a Level spike up to Level 4200, such being didn't actually shown their fullpower, but they could tank an attack comparable to supernova explosion without any scratch, destroying several planets by their single punch is so easy. Top-tiers of the verse could even survive Big Crunch (The collapse of Universe), and their Levels are considered Infinite. The Goddess of Creation is easily one of the most (if not the most) powerful character in Novel verse, or maybe in Fictional Verses Characters Challengers of God РуфуАва.png|Ruphas Mafahl|link=https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Ruphas_Mafahl БенетнашАва2.png|Venettnasch|link=https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Venettnasch ОрмАва.png|Demon King 12 Heavenly Stars АриесАва.png|Aries ЛибраАва1-picsay.jpg|Libra АегокеросАва.png|Capricorn СкорпиусАва.png|Scorpius КаркиносАва-picsay.jpg|Cancer ПоллуксАва.png|Gemini Pollux КасторАва.png|Gemini Castor Таурус_ава.png|Taurus ЛевАва.png|Leo СтрелецАва.png|Sagittarius ПискесАва.png|Pisces АквариусАва.png|Aquarius Парфенос_Ава.png|Virgo (Parthenos) ДинаАва.png|Ophiuchus|link=https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Diina Category:Yasei no Last Boss Category:Web Novel Category:Light Novel